Rocznik 1926
by Loki-an
Summary: Nie wierzę, że ludzie rodzą się źli. Zdecydowanie wcześniej niż mają miejsce wydarzenia z kanonu. Yaoi, choć raczej mało graficzne. Ba, nawet może kanoniczne! ;


_Przedmowa:  
Najdłuższy tekst, jaki chyba kiedykolwiek napisałam, choć - nadal nieskończony.  
Pierwsza wersja - znacznie się od tej różniąca - powstała już bardzo, bardzo dawno temu i kurzyła się na dysku. Znalazłam ją przypadkiem i zaatakowała mnie wena.  
Powstałe dlatego, że nie wierzę, by ludzie rodzili się źli, a Rowling strasznie spłyciła Lorda V.  
+15 ze względu na sceny erotyczne w dalszych fragmentach.  
Powtórzenia - zamierzone. Pisanie zaimki pisane raz z dużej, raz z małej litery - świadomie ;) Ciekawe, czy ktoś dojdzie do tego, co mój chory umysł miał przez to na celu ;) _

_Rocznik 1926_

_**Księga pierwsza – Iskra (Początki)**_

_**Tytułem wstępu**_

Najlepiej jest podobno zaczynać z początku.  
Niestety, działa to tylko wtedy, gdy wiesz, gdzie owego początku szukać.  
Było ich przecież, ah, tak wiele.  
Oczywiście, kiedy się narodziłem, pierwszy raz użyłem magii, przeczytałem pierwszą książkę.  
Tyle, że nie o te początki chodzi.

Myślę, że początek był, kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłem.  
Miałem wtedy jedenaście lat, on zresztą też. Stał na peronie sam. Wyglądał zwyczajnie – jak to jedenastolatek. Chociaż... chyba już wtedy miał naprawdę ładną twarz (a może to moja pamięć płata mi takie figle?). Ale nie dlatego zwróciłem na niego uwagę.  
To przez jego niesamowitą aurę.  
Stare rody z pokolenia na pokolenia przekazują wiedzę o aurach, jako sposobie uwidaczniania się magii. Uczą jak wyczuwać jej zapach, jak dostrzegać barwę.  
Można ją dostrzec nawet w charłaku, czy magicznym szczurze – delikatne lśnienie, niby-światło.

On niemal oślepiał. Magia wiła się wokół niego niczym żywe stworzenie, kusiła i odpychała.  
Nie miała typowego dla dzieci słodkiego zapachu i jasno żółtej barwy – była kremowa, niemal szara, słodkawa, lecz z kwaskowatym posmakiem.  
Czystokrwiści mijając go odwracali twarze. Nie, żebym mógł ich winić – kiedy dałem radę oderwać od niego wzrok, oczy mi już łzawiły, jak od zbyt długiego wpatrywania się w słońce.  
Pamiętam jego twarz, gdy dostrzegł tych, którzy odwracali wzrok. Wtedy zorientowałem się, że nie wiedział. Nie wiedział o aurze, nie wiedział o blasku. Nie rozumiał.

Skrzywił się i wszedł do pociągu, zostawiając za sobą wstęgę światła. Gdziekolwiek by się nie ruszył, czegokolwiek by nie dotknął, naznaczał to swoją magią – światłem, zapachem.

Był jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

Kiedy został przydzielony, uśmiechnął się, niemal niedostrzegalnie. Musiałem stłumić w sobie poczucie rozczarowania i chęć udawania, że nie trafiłem do Ravenclawu, lecz do Jego domu.  
Nie potrafiłem jednak, a raczej – nie chciałem potrafić - przestać go obserwować.  
Gdy zbliżał się do swojego stołu, uczniowie odwracali wzrok, robiąc mu miejsce dopiero przy samym końcu ławy.  
Kiedy przeszedł obok mnie, poczułem się jakbym dostał w głowę czymś ciężkim.

Był odurzający.

Potem widywałem go niezliczoną ilość razy – na lekcjach, korytarzach, posiłkach. Czasem łapałem się na tym, że gubiłem wątek w połowie słowa, albo wręcz bezmyślnie zaczynałem iść, jak pies, jego tropem, gdy tylko wyczuwałem ślad jego aury, albo kiedy przeszedł obok.  
Zawsze z daleka – niewidzialny obserwator, nic więcej.  
Nadszedł drugi rok, potem trzeci i czwarty. W międzyczasie rozpoczęło się to, co świat czarodziejski nazwał kolejną _mugolską wojenką_ z typowym dla siebie lekceważeniem i ignorancją. Ja sam zrozumiałem czym była dopiero w czterdzestym-którymś roku, gdy trafiłem do Berlina, a potem dalej, na wschód, gdzie wojna wyrządziła wielkie szkody, a swoje trzy grosze dołożyła jeszcze ludzka głupota.  
Ale zbaczam z tematu.  
Tak, czy inaczej, magiczna część Wielkiej Brytanii nie miała pojęcia, co to samolot, a _Luftwaffe_ mogłoby równie dobrze być rodzajem makaronu. Izolacja była tak szczelna, że mało kto miał jakiekolwiek informacje z mugolskiego świata. A nawet jeśli coś przeniknęło do środka – kogo to obchodziło? Mugolski świat był dla nas obcy, niezrozumiały, _nierealny_. Tak, jak mugolska wojna. Tylko głupiec uwierzyłby, że mugole potrafią w ciągu kilku sekund zmienić budynek w kupę gruzu. I to od góry?  
Oczywiście – z użyciem magii to zupełnie inna sprawa, ale ta była przecież dla mugoli niedostępna.  
To była dla nas totalna abstrakcja, tak wiarygodna, jak uliczny kanciarz.

Poza tym – my mieliśmy wtedy Grindelwalda.

Na piątym roku w Hogwarcie, tajemnicą poliszynela były Jego spotkania z dziedzicami bogatych, czystokrwistych rodów – planował pracę w ministerstwie, rozwijał znajomości i budował sieć wpływów.  
Miał wiele rozsądnych pomysłów, potrafił zjednywać sobie ludzi, choć skupiał się na tych z mrocznych rodzin, popierających Czarnego Pana.  
Tym, co było najbardziej zadziwiające, była jego nienawiść do mugoli. Owszem, na co dzień maskował się doskonale, ale czasem, w trakcie tych właśnie spotkań, było to oczywiste, niemożliwe do przegapienia, czy pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym.  
Tak, oczywiście, że go śledziłem. Nie wiem, czy nie wiedział, czy po prostu o to nie dbał, ale zawsze wodziłem za nim wzrokiem, przekradałem się tajemnymi przejściami i wtulałem nos w gobeliny naznaczone jego aurą.  
Ale milczałem. Zawsze milczałem. Nawet, kiedy zginęła ta dziewczyna – choć nigdy nie byłem pewien, jak to zrobił (ale z całą pewnością nie zrobił tego ten pół-olbrzym, to wiem na pewno). Widziałem spojrzenia Dumbledore'a – ale obserwował Jego, nie mnie, nigdy mnie. Poza tym – nie rozumiałem, dlaczego miałbym coś mówić – zdradzić zaufanie (którego wcale przecież nie miałem) dla jakiejś dziewczyny, której wcześniej nawet nie widziałem?  
Dopiero pod koniec piątej klasy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem w nim zakochany – szczeniacką, głupią miłością, niepewną i tchórzliwą.

Przez wakacje wariowałem, co właściwie nie było niczym dziwnym, ale tamtego roku było znacznie gorzej, niż wcześniej.

Pisałem do niego po kilka listów dziennie, nigdy żadnego nie wysyłając, nie mając nawet odwagi ich zapieczętować.  
Grindelwald uderzał i znikał, w magicznej Brytanii panował chaos, w mugolskiej zresztą też.

Dwudziestego trzeciego sierpnia zginęła moja matka, a dwudziestego ósmego ojca skazano za Niewybaczalne.  
Oczywiście, mój ojciec nie zabił matki.  
Zrobił to jakiś mugol – uderzył ją w głowę cegłą, okradł i uciekł.  
Nie dość daleko. Mój ojciec zawsze był człowiekiem popędliwym, choć rzadko bywał okrutny.  
Wtedy nie dbał o nic, poza zemstą, tą głupią vendettą, która mnie zostawiła bez rodziców, jemu dała Pocałunek, a matce nie zwróciła nawet grama życia.  
Złapał go dzień później i trzymał pod Crucatiusem tek długo, aż stracił rozum, a potem - dobił go.  
Ministerstwo akurat ten dzień wybrało, by udowodnić masom swoją skuteczność.

Uznano go za zwolennika Grindelwalda i skazano w pokazowym procesie.

Oczywiście, mógłbym wtedy zacząć nienawidzić ministerstwa. Ale zanim dotarła do mnie realność tego, co się właściwie stało – byłem już w Hogwarcie.

A On już na mnie czekał.

_**Kolejny początek**_

Kiedy wyciągnął do mnie rękę i przedstawił się, musiałem przypominać wyciągniętą ze stawu rybę.  
Moje zauroczenie – przez ostatnie parę dni będące osią mojego zdrowia psychicznego, zaćmiło mi rozum.

Chciałem go pocałować. Nic innego nie miało znaczenia.  
Wszystkie myśli w mojej głowie zostały podporządkowane jednemu pytaniu: _Jak smakują jego usta?_

Ale nie byłem samobójcą. Widziałem przecież to, co już rozpoznawałem jako cień czarnej magii - szarość aury, gorzkawy zapach. Ale nie potrafiłbym go za to sądzić. Nie, kiedy mój ojciec pachniał tak samo.

Opanowałem się i przedstawiłem. Ciepły, silny uścisk Jego dłoni pozostawił ślad na mojej własnej – tą niezwykłą aurę.  
Złożył mi kondolencje z powodu moich rodziców. Rozmawialiśmy parę minut, próbował wybadać moje poglądy.  
Myślę, że był nieco zdziwiony tym, jak szybko dałem się przekonać do jego racji.  
Na następnym spotkaniu zwolenników Grindelwalda byłem już oficjalnie.

_**I znowu – początek**_

Grindelwald mnie nie obchodził. Jego poglądy nie miały dla mnie znaczenia. Ale On go popierał, gdzie więc indziej miałbym być?  
Umiejętnie skierował moją nienawiść na mugoli, a ja byłem po prostu szczęśliwy, że mogę trwać tuż obok Niego.

Obserwowałem go, gdy wracał ze szkoły na wakacje – myślę, że jako jedyny z uczniów wiedziałem, _gdzie_ wracał, wiedziałem czemu tak nienawidził mugoli. Oczywiście, nigdy mi tego nie powiedział – ale śledzenie go z dworca kolejowego nie było nawet w połowie tak trudne, jak obserwowanie go w Hogwarcie, a przecież robiłem to ciągle – na korytarzach, posiłkach, lekcjach, przerwach, w bibliotece, podczas tajnych spotkań, na błoniach... Raz nawet udało mi się zakraść do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, ale szybko musiałem stamtąd znikać.

Kiedy nadszedł koniec szkoły zorientowałem się, że moje zauroczenie przeistoczyło się w miłość – lojalną, niezachwianą, obsesyjną, nigdy-odwzajemnioną.

Był centrum mojego wszechświata. Moim lalkarzem. Moim Panem. Moim Bogiem.

Słońcem, które oślepia, zostawia wypalone powidoki, gdy zbyt długo się w nie wpatrujesz, wiesz że może cię spalić – ale wciąż do niego lgniesz, chcesz być bliżej.

Był jak pochodnia, płonąca w ciemności – cóż mogłem zrobić, jak nie za nią podążać?

_**Księga druga - Płonąc**_

Nigdy nie byłem człowiekiem okrutnym – nie leżało to ani w mojej naturze, ani wychowaniu.

Nauczono mnie poszanowania ludzkiego życia – matka zawsze chciała, bym był uzdrowicielem.

A On wiedział, że bardziej przydam mu się zdrowy psychicznie, wiedział o moich słabościach i silnych punktach, wiedział o mnie wszystko. Niczego nie potrafiłem przed Nim ukrywać, niczego ukrywać nie chciałem.

Nie rozumiał. Wiedział o mnie... cóż, niemal wszystko. Albo może jednak wszystko? Ale nie potrafił pojąć.

Kiedy po upadku Grindelwalda stracił przychylność ludzi, ja nawet się nie zawahałem, wciąż stałem obok, bez zastanowienia przekładając go nad dobre imię mojego rodu.

Kiedy cisza w ciasnym, brudnym mieszkanku, jakie udało mi się dla nas wynająć za niedorzecznie wysokie pieniądze, stawała się nie do zniesienia, mówiłem, a on patrzył na mnie z tym irytującym niedowierzaniem, marszczył brwi i słuchał.

Kiedy wyruszał w podróż, pokrywałem bez mrugnięcia okiem wszelkie wydatki i zajmowałem się tym, czym On nie brudził sobie rąk – wynajmowałem pokoje, dbałem o ubrania i prowiant. Nie do tego mnie wychowano, więc czasami miałem ochotę po prostu zamknąć się we własnym kufrze i czekać, aż świat stanie się taki, jakim być powinien.

Ale wtedy on obdarzał mnie jednym z tych drobnych, rzadkich uśmiechów i nagle wiedziałem, że świat jest właśnie taki, jakim być powinien.

Myślę, że zaczął eksperymentować gdzieś w połowie lat czterdziestych. Tak, 1947, kiedy byliśmy na zniszczonym _mugolską wojenką_ wschodzie europy. Oczywiście, nie mówię o eksperymentach z magią – te zaczął dużo, dużo wcześniej. To było coś zupełnie innego.

Pamiętam, że w drugim tygodniu stycznia wybraliśmy się, bynajmniej nie z mojej inicjatywy, na jakiś film muzyczny, choć tylko ja mówiłem po rosyjsku (nie najgorzej, trzeba przyznać, ale nie dość dobrze, by móc równocześnie tłumaczyć i oglądać film, który nie był nawet po rosyjsku, tylko w którymś z podobnych języków słowiańskich), a on, mimo biegłej znajomości francuskiego i łaciny oraz pobieżnej kilku innych, po rosyjsku mówił mniej więcej tak, jak ja po gaelicku – teoretycznie możliwe było, bym się z kimś dał radę porozumieć, ale nigdy nie wykroczyłem poza obszar częściowo zrozumiałego bełkotu.

Oh, On oczywiście, nie bełkotał - pozwalał, bym to ja mówił – ale powód, dla którego wybraliśmy się do kina, był wtedy dla mnie całkowicie niezrozumiały. Kiedy o to zapytałem, wzruszył tylko ramionami, a ja porzuciłem ten temat, postanawiając po prostu się cieszyć jego towarzystwem.

Z całej projekcji pamiętam tylko parę wpadających w ucho melodii i twarz jednego z bohaterów – z uśmiechem tak bardzo podobnym do jego, że aż zaparło mi dech – niemal potrafiłem zobaczyć wtedy twarz jego, zamiast aktora – nieco wyższe, bardziej wyraziste kości policzkowe, pełniejsze usta, węższy nos, nieco wyższe brwi, oczy niebieskie, zamiast brązowych. I ten uśmiech.

Trzeba przyznać, że ja też trochę eksperymentowałem – nie był nawet w połowie tak subtelnym obserwatorem jak ja, nie miał za sobą lat praktyki.

Kiedy tylko udawałem, że zaczynam go obserwować, wpatrywał się w ekran, kiedy myślał, że nie widzę – śledził moje reakcje. A ja – jego.

W ciemnej sali niemal przegapiłem zmarszczkę między brwiami, kiedy z cielęcym zachwytem wpatrywałem się w ten uśmiech na ekranie, kątem oka cały czas go obserwując. Kiedy na niego spojrzałem – już wpatrywał się w ekran, a po zmarszczce nie było śladu. Ale gdy sytuacja się powtórzyła, zaintrygowało mnie to.

Spróbowałem wyglądać na oszołomionego urodą jednej z aktorek – zmarszczka jeszcze się pogłębiła.

Kiedy seans się skończył, a my ruszyliśmy w stronę uliczki, gdzie aportowaliśmy się poprzednio, zatrzymał się nagle. Znieruchomiałem i niespokojnie przeczesałem wzrokiem otoczenie – nie znajdując niczego, co mogłoby stanowić niebezpieczeństwo i spojrzałem na niego pytająco.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

W porównaniu do tego, uśmiech z ekranu wydał mi się jedynie wyblakłą, miernie wykonaną kopią. Nie pamiętam już dokładnie, co wtedy zrobiłem, ale z całą pewnością nie było to szczególnie bystre – trudno jest zachowywać się inteligentnie, mając galaretkę zamiast mózgu i kolan.

I znowu – przez chwilę krótszą, niż mgnienie oka – ta drobna zmarszczka – ni to symbol irytacji, ni to zdumienia.

Dobrze, że wiał zimny, przenikliwy wiatr, niosący ze sobą wilgotny śnieg – inaczej z całą pewnością nie dotarłbym do celu w jednym kawałku, ale rozszczepił się gdzieś po drodze. Zimno otrzeźwiło mi umysł na tyle, że dotarłem do naszego, tymczasowego, domu.

Już jakiś czas wcześniej zrozumiałem coś, co dawniej było pustymi słowami, bez znaczenia: ___tam dom twój__, gdzie serce ____twoje.__ A, jakkolwiek banalnie by to nie brzmiało – on miał przecież moje serce na własność, nawet, jeżeli nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, czy po prostu nie potrafił zrozumieć._

_Od tamtego czasu, aż do końca lutego, badał moje reakcje i eksperymentował, jak daleko może się posunąć._

_Na początku jakby nieśmiało, ograniczając się do tych niesamowitych uśmiechów, potem niby-przypadkowymi dotykami i niby-przypadkowymi tematami rozmów, które sprawiały, że ja, wychowany w czystokrwistej, konserwatywnej bądź, co bądź, rodzinie, kładłem się spać czerwony aż po cebulki włosów. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby był tak chętny do rozmowy – z fascynacją obserwując moje zawstydzenie, samemu wciąż zachowując dystans i chłodny umysł._

_Potem nastąpił kolejny etap – dotyk._

_Każde muśnięcie dłoni, każde przypadkowe otarcie, zostawiało ślad na mojej aurze – widoczny dla mnie, mimo że ciągłe przebywanie w Jego obecności stępiło mi magiczne zmysły, tak, jak ciągłe wpatrywanie się w słońce stępiłoby wzrok. Zostawiało ślad na moim ciele – rozpalały moje fantazje, zmuszając bym niemal co wieczór bezgłośnie, szybko i desperacko zaspokajał się w niechlujnej łazience, na jakiejś zapadłej wsi._

_Kiedy wracałem do pokoju, najciszej jak mogłem manewrując między meblami, rozrzuconymi ubraniami i drobiazgami, czułem na sobie jego spojrzenie._

_I, mimo że nigdy nie nawiązywałem z nim po tych ____sesjach__ kontaktu wzrokowego, wiedziałem, po prostu ____wiedziałem__ instynktownie, że pomiędzy brwiami czai się drobna zmarszczka._

_Na początku marca eksperymentalne zaklęcie pozbawiło go wzroku na ponad tydzień – zrobił się niewiarygodnie drażliwy i nieufny. Nienawidził bezsilności, słabości. _

_Kiedy wpadłem do prowizorycznego laboratorium, zaraz po tym, jak usłyszałem huk, leżał na ziemi i przez jedną, przerażającą chwilę – myślałem, że jest martwy. Potem zaczął kaszleć, a ja odetchnąłem z ulgą._

_Próba pomocy skończyła się dla mnie tym, że sam musiałem sobie poskładać połamane żebra – osobiście sądzę, że trochę spanikował. _

_Po tym tygodniu, kiedy już odzyskał wzrok nadeszły kolejne zmiany._

_Była połowa marca, piętnasty, może już szesnasty – nie patrzyłem na zegarek, kiedy wszedł za mną do łazienki, nie reagując, ani gdy prosiłem go o wyjście, ani tym bardziej – gdy tego żądałem. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, przestałem i prosić, i żądać – to było raczej skamlenie, niż cokolwiek innego._

_Niemal do niego przylegając, rozpalony, wciąż obolały po niewprawnej kuracji żeber._

_Zrobiłem to, czego chciałem od kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłem._

_Pocałowałem go._

_Pocałowałem go, podskórnie wiedząc, że tym razem może nie wystarczyć ta niewielka pula zaklęć uzdrowicielskich, którą opanowałem. Owszem, miałem dobrą kontrolę nad magią, mógłbym się częściowo osłonić, ale w porównaniu do niego... Byłem jak zwykły charłak._

_Następne, co wiedziałem, to to, że moja głowa uderzyła w ścinę – całkiem mocno._

_Tyle, że upadek złagodziła wpleciona w moje włosy dłoń, na moich ustach wciąż były jego usta, a moje ciało, było przygniatane do ściany całym jego ciężarem._

_W tamtym momencie naprawdę, naprawdę byłem święcie przekonany, że nie żyję i trafiłem do raju._

_Czułem, jak się o mnie ociera, rozpina mugolskie spodnie, które miałem na sobie, odchyla głowę do tyłu, przypatrując mi się nowymi oczami – pierwszy raz zobaczyłem wtedy, że mają pionowe źrenice, mimo że wciąż zachowały swoją barwę. Teraz te niezwykłe źrenice były rozszerzone tak bardzo, że widoczne były tylko wąskie paski błękitu oddzielające czerń od białka._

_Gdy mnie dotykał, nie byłbym w stanie wykrztusić z siebie jakiejkolwiek, choć odrobinę sensownej wypowiedzi - choćby zależało od tego moje życie._

_A kiedy, chwilę później, przygotował mnie i wziął na ścianie, wciąż w tej obskurnej łazience, gdy czułem jego oddech, jego język, jego ____zęby__, na podstawie mojej szyi, jedną rękę błądzącą po moich nogach, obwijających go w pasie, jego spoconą skórę, włosy między moimi palcami..._

_Ta paskudna łazienka stała się najwspanialszym miejscem na Ziemi._

_Rano zadał mi pytanie. Jak mógłbym mu odmówić?_

_Czarny tatuaż, niewielki, tuż pod łopatką – prosty, symboliczny wąż._

_Stanąłem po prawicy Boga. _

_Sięgnąłem Słońca._

___**Księga trzecia - Popioły**_

Chwilami zastanawiałem się, czy przypadkiem nie przechodzę znowu okresu dojrzewania.

Trudno mi było znaleźć inne wytłumaczenie, dlaczego dorosły facet potrzebuje niemal codziennego zaspakajania seksualnego od prawie czterech lat.

W tym czasie, tak naprawdę, niewiele się zmieniło. Wciąż podróżowaliśmy po europie (dziękowałem Merlinowi, że moi rodzice zrobili w przeszłości kilka bardzo dobrych inwestycji – inaczej już dawno byłbym bankrutem), choć coraz częściej odwiedzaliśmy wyspy brytyjskie – represje wobec dawnych popleczników Grindelwalda znacznie osłabły, a powojenny rozkwit Ministerstwa Magii miał się ku końcowi.

Pierwszą połowę lat pięćdziesiątych spędziliśmy szukając tych, którzy mogliby pomóc budować Jego potęgę.

Miał zamiar zostać Ministrem Magii – chciał zaostrzenia przepisów dotyczących dzieci z mugolskich i pół-mugolskich rodzin, większej selekcji przy przyjmowaniu do Hogwartu.

Wielu go popierało – Dippet wydawał się na starość całkiem tracić rozum, przyjmując wszystkich, bez żadnej eliminacji, co sprawiło, że szkoła zaczęła tracić na znaczeniu w Europie.

Miał zamiar wziąć udział w elekcji w 1957, ale – to się nigdy nie stało.

Kiedy w 1956 Armando Dippet odszedł na emeryturę, a jego stanowisko zajął Albus Dumbledore, już wiedział, że jego szansa przepadła.

Szalał z wściekłości - jego magia szalała wraz z nim.

Oczywiście odbiło się to na moich żebrach, które nigdy nie wróciły do formy sprzed pierwszego złamania i moich nieudolnych prób uzdrowicielskich.

Lubię myśleć, że uspokoił się, bo się o mnie zaniepokoił, kiedy niezgrabnie usiłowałem się podnieść.

Lubię wyobrażać sobie, że kiedy do mnie podchodził, w jego oczach było zmartwienie, może trochę wstydu.

Lubię fantazjować o tamtej chwili – głównie dlatego, że tak naprawdę wcale jej nie pamiętam.

Następnym, co pamiętam, są jego usta na moim członku – sam obraz – Jego, klęczącego z moją ręką we włosach rytmicznie poruszającej się głowy – wystarczył, bym doszedł niemal natychmiast.

Potem przygotował mnie jakby bardziej starannie, niż zwykle (choć trudno powiedzieć, bym jeszcze tego potrzebował) i wciągnął mnie między swoje uda, pozwalając bym oplótł go nogami i kontrolował tempo.

Nigdy wcześniej nie przeżyłem tak silnego orgazmu – z niewiarygodnie bolącymi żebrami, kiedy odgiąłem się do tyłu i z jego palcami wczepionymi w moje biodro i plecy tak mocno, że krótkie paznokcie zostawiły wyraźne ślady.

Tak, czy inaczej – tamten epizod zakończył Jego (a może jego?) ataki szału. 

Po tym jak spotkał się z Dumbledorem, chcąc zdobyć jego zaufanie przez pracę w szkole, wyjechaliśmy z kraju. Znowu.

Tym razem, miał już za sobą liczną grupę popleczników, co znacznie ulżyło mojej walucie.

Dowiedziałem się, że jest wężousty, gdy byliśmy na wschodzie – w Pakistanie (a może to były Indie?). To była już druga połowa lat sześćdziesiątych. Tutaj znowu służyłem za tłumacza – dziwaczna hybryda sanskrytu, hindi i urdu, której nauczył mnie ojciec, była zaskakująco poręczna.

Wyszedł z hotelu dobrą chwilę przed południem, przygotowując się do jednego z tych rytuałów, do którego nie pozwalał mi się nawet zbliżać. To był drugi, czy trzeci taki przypadek, więc już wiedziałem, że lepiej nie próbować mu przeszkadzać. Zawsze przygotowywał się parę dni wcześniej, potem starał się jak najwięcej spać. Po rytuale przez kilka dni był oziębły i wyciszony, czasem – miał koszmary.

Cóż, zwykle nie wytrzymywałem nawet tygodnia, zanim znajdował mnie, nagiego, w swoim łóżku. Seks wtedy przypominał raczej ten, kiedy miałem połamane żebra, niż nasze zwykłe szaleństwo – powolny, delikatny. Kiedy kończył – wbijał mi palce w biodra, uda albo plecy i trzymał mnie przez całą noc.

Potem nie miewał już koszmarów, aż do następnego rytuału.

Ale znowu zbaczam z tematu.

Dookoła naszego hotelu rozciągały się pustkowia, przecinane licznymi jeziorkami. Było nieco chłodniej, niż zazwyczaj, temperatura pozwalała (choć raz!) wyjść na spacer w pełnym słońcu, bez groźby natychmiastowego udaru.

Wąż nie był zbyt duży – miał nie więcej, niż trzy stopy długości.

Niemal na niego nadepnąłem – idąc przez wysoką trawę, nie słysząc ostrzegawczego syku. Podniósł tułów, tak, że jego głowa znajdowała się na wysokości moich kolan, a ja dopiero w tym momencie przypomniałem sobie, czemu miałem zakładać cięższe, sięgające za kostkę buty, zamiast przewiewnych sandałów.

Nigdy nie uczono mnie, jak postępować w takim wypadku. Czy stać nieruchomo, rzucić się do ucieczki, a może położyć się płasko na ziemi i udawać martwego?

Nie drgnąłem nawet, kiedy wąż zasyczał jeszcze głośniej – nie mogłem się ruszyć, zesztywniałem ze strachu.

W momencie, gdy usłyszałem drugi syk, dochodzący zza moich placów, pomyślałem, że zanim zabije mnie jad, dostanę ataku serca.

I byłem tego całkiem bliski – dopóki mój mózg nie zrozumiał, że ciało, które wysuwa się przede mnie, odgradzając mnie od węża – z całą pewnością do węża należeć nie może.

Nie jestem pewien, czy z ulgi, czy z szoku, upadłem tyłkiem na ziemię, przelotnie ściągając na siebie uwagę węża. Ale kiedy głośniejszy – dochodzący z ludzkich ust – syk się powtórzył, gad całkowicie stracił mną zainteresowanie, odpełzając w przeciwnym kierunku.

Do dziś nie wiem, za co dał mi w twarz. Nie miałem nawet szansy się sprzeciwić – jego dłoń niemal natychmiast zastąpiły usta, gdy, usiadł na mnie okrakiem, przyciskając mnie swoim ciężarem do ziemi i całując głęboko.

Jego ręce błądziły na ślepo po moim ciele, po chwili odnajdując rządek drobnych guziczków na przedzie lekkiej szaty.

Zachowywał się tak, jakby dotykał mnie po raz pierwszy – długie palce znalazły swoją drogę do moich sutków, na przemian drażniąc i łaskocząc delikatną skórę wokół. Zaraz potem ich śladem podążyły usta, badając i smakując.

Kiedy w końcu, po nieznośnie długiej chwili, jego ręce znalazły się tam, gdzie pragnąłem ich najbardziej, podniósł głowę i patrzył.

Gdy doszedłem z cichym okrzykiem, wziął mnie, znów nakrywając mnie swoim ciałem, nawet na chwilę nie odwracając wzroku od mojej twarzy.

Tym razem, drugiej nocy po rytuale, przyszedł do mnie sam.

Gdy przyjmowałem go z otwartymi ramionami, rozumiejąc, że szuka raczej bliskości, niż zaspokojenia, znowu ją zobaczyłem – pogłębiona przez czas zmarszczka pojawiła się między dwoma równymi brwiami.

Poprosiłem później, by opowiedział mi, o czym mówił z wężem, kiedy mnie zobaczył.

Zaskakujące, ale – lubił rozmawiać. Widziałem, jak pasja rozświetla jego oczy, gdy mówił o swoim dziedzictwie, choć skrzętnie omijał rozmowy o rodzinie bliższej, niż sam Slytherin. Nie pytałem.

Tej nocy, rozmawialiśmy długo.

- Nagini – odpowiedziałem, gdy zapytał.

Nigdy wcześniej nie spędziliśmy całej nocy w łóżku bez seksu.

Trzy lata później, gdy wróciliśmy do Wielkiej Brytanii już na stałe, grupa pijanych aurorów zaatakowała mnie na Nokturnie. Czekałem przed sklepem, aż kupi składniki do jednego z tych rytuałów, od których za wszelką cenę trzymał mnie z daleka.

Widziałem, jak wybiega ze sklepu, jak jego magia szaleje wokół, siejąc spustoszenie na całej ulicy.

Kiedy dotknął tego, co za chwilę miało być moim ciałem, znienawidziłem sam siebie za to, że znów jest bezsilny.

Miałem nadzieję tylko na jedno – że byłem wart choć tyle, by mnie pomścić.

_Mowa końcowa:_

_Nigdy nie rozumiałam, skąd Rowling wzięła dziwaczny pomysł, że facet, bądź co bądź prawie pięćdziesięcioletni (według książki pierwsza wojna zaczęła się w latach siedemdziesiątych) obudził się pewnego ranka i postanowił podpalić świat._

_Najbardziej naciągnięty wątek w całej książce._

_Bo tak: rozumiem, że nienawidził mugoli. Rozumiem, że miał ciężkie dzieciństwo. Rozumiem, że miał skłonności trochę... powiedzmy, socjo(psycho?)patyczne._

_Ale nagle, ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki postanawia przejąć władzę nad światem i wybić połowę ludzkości?_

_Nie, zdecydowanie tego nie kupuję. Może jestem w tym osamotniona, ale lubię szukać w ludziach człowieczeństwa, jakkolwiek głęboko nie było by zakopane._

_I tak naprawdę, to strasznie mi ich obu żal._


End file.
